Carroñero
by Graystone
Summary: Es ese perfume, ese aroma armonioso que ha logrado atraparle. Ahora le tiene obsesionado, tiene que encontrar a esa persona, la persona que estaba allí, en ese bosque, en alguna parte, portadora de esa esencia, de ese olor que le estaba volviendo loco.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

**Nota del autor**: este fic es para **Miss-Grint** a petición de **Miss Lefroy**

**Pairing**: Hermione/Scabior. Lo sé, raro no, lo siguiente. Ha decir verdad no llega a pairing, ya lo sabréis al leerlo, pero Miss Lefroy me pidió que escribiese algo sobre ellos y esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido, otra cosa no.

**Advertencia**: el fic sigue los acontecimientos vistos en las película "Las Reliquias de la Muerte, Partes 1 y 2".

* * *

—¿Qué es ese olor?

Scabior se detuvo un momento. Lo había percibido, un olor inusual. Dentro de los Carroñeros, Scabior había hecho méritos por ocupar un puesto de jefe. Entre ellos estaba el percibir sonidos y olores que otros, en las mismas circunstancias, no habrían detectado. Ni siquiera Greyback, que dada su condición de hombre lobo, tenía el sentido del olfato bastante potenciado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó uno de los carroñeros.

—¿No lo oléis?

Scabior olfateó el ambiente. Era raro, pero podía percibir un aroma perfumado, lo cual era de lo más extraño, porque se encontraban en medio de un claro y no habían visto a nadie por allí. Llevaban consigo a un fugado, pero era un hombre y ni en su sano juicio habría utilizado aquel aroma. Tampoco ninguno de los carroñeros ni Greyback. Y por supuesto, tampoco él.

Scabior se puso a analizar la situación. No podía ser un aroma producido por el bosque, no había plantas florarles allí, así como estaban en un claro. Cualquier aroma haría tiempo que se habría escapado. ¿Una mujer fugada que se había aparecido allí? Podría ser, pero si de verdad era una mujer que se encontraba en proceso de fuga, no se habría quedado demasiado tiempo allí, habría vuelto a desaparecerse. ¿Alguien que pasaba por allí? Imposible, no había rastro de huellas ni tampoco había visto a nadie por los alrededores.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Alguien que se ocultaba? Era raro, pero Scabior podía sentir que había alguien más allí. Alguien aparte de ellos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Pesa mucho —dijo uno de sus compañeros.

—Récogelo, tenemos que ir al Ministerio.

Los Carroñeros se alejaron de allí, pero a Scabior no se le olvidaría fácilmente aquel aroma. Y por supuesto, la pregunta de cómo semejante olor había llegado hasta allí tampoco.

Pasaban los días y las semanas. Scabior se pasaba de aquí para allá, buscando a fugitivos que huían del Ministerio. Pero en ningún momento Scabior olvidó aquel aroma, el cual aún percibía como si se viese envuelto por él.

Pero por supuesto, tenía mayores preocupaciones. La máxima era encontrar a Harry Potter. Todos los Carroñeros tenían clara su misión, encontrar y capturar a los hijos de muggles para llevarlos al Ministerio. Sólo en el caso de que encontrasen a Harry Potter, deberían llevarlo a la Mansión de los Malfoy.

Una noche pararon a descansar en un bosque. Uno de los suyos encendió una hoguera, pero Scabior se mantuvo apartado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Greyback se acercó a él, ofreciéndole un cuenco de sopa aguada. Lo malo de ser Carroñero era la comida.

—No tengo hambre —alegó Scabior.

—Tienes que comer algo.

—He dicho que no tengo hambre.

Greyback se bebió la sopa de un tirón, cayéndole parte por la comisura de la boca. Después tiró el cuenco al suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy raro últimamente.

Scabior miró a Greyback. Si lo había elegido para su grupo era porque ni los mortífagos ni los hombres lobo hacían preguntas. Y ahora tenía a un mortífago hombre lobo haciéndole preguntas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde aquel día que oliste algo en ese bosque. Parece que ese olor te persigue allá donde quiera que vayas.

—¿Sí? Pues a ti parece que los buenos olores te rehuyen. A ver si te das un buen baño.

—Oye, si no quieres contármelo...

—Había alguien allí, esa noche. Podía sentir su aroma, su... perfume o lo que fuese lo que llevase en ese momento. Pero sé que había alguien.

—¿Y qué más da si fuese alguien escondido?

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Y si era un fugitivo? ¿Y si era Potter, escondido?

—Potter jamás se pondría perfume.

—Pero su compañera con la que viaja tal vez sí.

Greyback tuvo que callarse. El argumento de Scabior parecía factible. Aun así, la oportunidad de comprobar si allí había alguien, donde él olió ese perfume, se le había escabullido.

Los días siguieron pasando, sin más novedad que la de los fugitivos que conseguían apresar. Pero un día, todo cambió y aquel perfume volvió. Y esta vez no lo hizo solo. Su portadora apareció ante él.

—Hola, guapa —alcanzó a decir Scabior.

La joven, de cabello castaño revuelto era guapa en verdad, pero su rostro mostró miedo al ver a Scabior. Acto seguido, echó a correr. Scabior sintió como el aroma, al igual que la chica, se escapaba.

—No perdamos el tiempo... ¡Cogedlos!

La persecución, por suerte, no duró mucho. Para cuando Scabior quiso darse cuenta, viajaban hacia la Mansión Malfoy, pues tenían la acertada sospecha de que habían dado con Harry Potter. Aunque en ese momento, a Scabior le daba completamente igual. ¿Potter atrapado? Y qué, él había encontrado a la fuente de aquel olor prohibido. No veía el momento de quedarse sólo con esa chica, momento que estaba cerca, pues mientras esperaban a que los mortífagos llegasen, pudo quedarse un momento a solas con aquellos tres chicos.

Se acercó a ella y aspiró fuertemente su olor.

—Me gusta... como hueles.

La joven apartó la mirada. Al parecer quería evitar todo contacto con Scabior, pero este deseaba lo contrario. Le tomó fuertemente la barbilla y la acercó a él. Tras eso, le lamió la mejilla, saboreando aquella piel. La muchacha se estremeció, mientras el pelirrojo que la acompañaba rugía de furia.

—Tócala otra vez y te mataré.

Scabior se levantó y le asestó un golpe al chico.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

Volvió con la chica, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros para después ir bajándolas lentamente hasta casi rozar la zona de sus senos.

—Ya están aquí —dijo Greyback, que apareció, aunque no hizo caso de la escena.

Tras eso, todo ocurrió muy rápido, Scabior recordó que Bellatrix Lestrange lo había noqueadol. Para cuando se despertó, pudo ver como la chica del aroma desaparecía, sin saber si podría volver a verla, si podría volver a tocarla.

Nuevamente, los días se fueron sucediendo, dando paso a las semanas. Pronto llegó la noticia de que en Hogwarts se produciría la batalla final. Guiando a los cientos de Carroñeros, antes de partir, Greyback le dijo algo.

—Sé lo que piensas. Crees que la volverás a ver, pero eso es imposible. Olvídalo ya.

Scabior no le hizo caso. Tiempo después, se encontraba frente al puente de madera de Hogwarts. Tras la pérdida del enorme escudo protector, guió con un grito a sus compañeros. Corría a toda velocidad hacia el castillo, pero algo ocurrió. Un montón de chispas saltaron y, al instante, el puente comenzó a derrumbarse. Mientras lo hacía, Scabior miró adelante. Quizás lograse verla, quizás estaba cerca. Pero no. Mientras caía al vacío, rodeado de sus compañeros y de restos de madera quemada, aspiró nuevamente. Pero no percibió aquel perfume, aquel aroma que lo había tenido en vilo durante semanas. Lo único que olía era la madera quemada que caía a su lado. Eso y la muerte, el olor de la muerte que se aproximaba. Y después... nada.


End file.
